No es otra Historia de Amor
thumb|600px La joven juglar sonrió ante su audiencia mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las cuerdas de su lira arrancando notas aleatoriamente, forjando una curiosa melodía que acompañaba su dulce voz con suavidad. ''-Así pues queréis una historia de amor… deseáis escuchar el típico relato de las hazañas del bravo guerrero en pro del corazón de su dama… o queréis escuchar una historia de amor, pero no una cualquiera…- sus ojos verdes barrieron la estancia con intensidad, depositando su mirada por unos segundos en cada uno de los rostros que permanecían mudos escuchándola, había captado la curiosidad de sus clientes… era hora de asombrarles…- sino una historia jamás contada hasta ahora… una historia que os contaré con las mismas palabras que en su día me susurró su protagonista.'' Un par de rostros habituales esbozaron una sonrisa, seguros de disfrutar de una buena historia… quedos susurros impacientes se alzaron entre los fieles clientes de Reese Langston mientras la muchacha caminaba entre las mesas rasgueando las cuerdas de la lira, finalmente optó por apoyarse en la barra para tras observar unos minutos a la clientela, comenzar el relato. Sus manos arrancaron una melancólica melodía del instrumento, creando el ambiente adecuado, su voz comenzó a narrar la historia acompasada con la sombría música. ''-Esta es la historia de una joven dama, de una insigne familia de Ventormenta, quien en una noche fría y tormentosa me abrió las puertas de su casa para que pudiera resguardarme, lo único que pidió por ello fue que escuchara su historia, que a su vez os cuento… Ante todo os diré que era una joven hermosa… quizás algo delgada y de tez pálida, sus áureos cabellos enmarcaban unas delicadas facciones que le daban un aspecto de ensueño, casi como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara… Y sus ojos… sus claros ojos azules, del mismo color que el hielo trasmitían los secretos de su alma, unas veces asomaba una honda tristeza y otras veces reflejaban una rabia y odio tales, que hacía que me removiera inquieta en la silla. Mi mirada permaneció extasiada en sus delicados labios sonrosados, vagando de vez en cuando por su hermoso rostro, siguiendo el movimiento delicado de una mano cuando gesticulaba, o continuando el lento camino de las lágrimas que humedecían sus tersas mejillas… esta es la historia tal y como me la contó:'' “Nunca me he sentido a gusto entre mis amistades, como decía mi madre, tengo alma de plebeya… y todo porque no me gustan las excentricidades, los lujos ni el derroche… Quizás siempre supe lo que habría de acontecer… No lo sé…- un mudo silencio enmudeció la estancia mientras la joven doncella ponía en orden sus pensamientos- En fin nada de esto importa ya… -agita la mano impaciente mientras un suspiro escapa de sus exquisitos labios- os contare una historia que os helara el alma… quizás, vos … sepáis sacarle algún sentido. En fin… como dije, nunca me sentí a gusto con mis amistades por lo que siempre he tenido tendencia a perderme por los amplios jardines de la mansión, me encanta pasear entre las rosas, oler los jazmines y disfrutar del colorido de las siemprevivas… si… siempre he acunado mi soledad como un tesoro... eso fue… hasta que me encontré con él. – Una breve pausa tras la que un tenue rubor tiñe sus mejillas- aún recuerdo cada detalle de nuestro primer encuentro, la tarde teñía los jardines de una cálida luz anaranjada, yo huía de otra fiesta organizada por mi hermanita… pretendía esconderme al fondo del jardín, con mi pequeño libro de poemas que un bardo encantador me regaló por mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué a mi pequeño santuario y lo encontré habitado, ambos nos miramos unos segundos en silencio, ambos estupefactos al sabernos descubiertos. Sus oscuros cabellos contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro, sus ojos verdes me estudiaron primero con sorpresa y más tarde con un cálido interés, cuando se levantó su altura me amedrentó levemente, debía medir un metro noventa y por lo que pude averiguar más tarde, eran de puro músculo.- algunas risillas entre las damas y varios comentarios a media voz interrumpieron levemente la narración, pero la joven juglar continuó con el relato- La noche fue muda testigo de nuestra conversación, aquel hombre murmuraba a mis oídos, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, llenando con su calidez el frío de mi corazón. Si… supo encender con tan solo unas pocas palabras un corazón que pese a su juventud estaba ya muerto… Esa noche nos despedimos con un casto beso, y la promesa de volver a vernos… pero no fue hasta varias semanas después que no volvimos a encontrarnos. Yo… como siempre, me había quedado dormida pero al sentir una brisa acariciando mi rostro me desperté y allí estaba ante mí, alzándose en todo su esplendor con un brillo divertido en su mirada y una sonrisa de deleite en sus labios. Como comprenderás… me sobresalté cubriéndome el cuerpo con las sábanas, casi no pude mirarle de la vergüenza que suponía para mí que su mirada acariciara mi desnudo cuerpo… pero él… tomo mis temblorosas manos entre las suyas, susurrándome dulcemente… me contó su mayor secreto… él había nacido para amarme… me llevaría a un mundo lejano donde por fin podría vivir… y mientras yo aceptaba marchar con él me atrajo estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos, una de sus manos sujetaban delicadamente mi nuca mientras sus labios exploraban los míos y su lengua arrancaba pequeños gemidos de mi garganta dormida, su otra mano acariciaba lentamente mi espalda provocándome ligeros escalofríos de placer… Mi mente se nubló un momento perdida en la calidez de su amor, tan absorta que no sentí más que un pequeño dolor… Sentí como me depositaba con dulzura en el lecho, besando quedamente mis labios mientras me susurraba su amor… sonreí al sentir su abrazo mientras un extraño entumecimiento me embargaba, mis ojos se cerraban cansados aunque mi corazón latía desbocado… Por un momento todo fue oscuridad, pero entonces, abrí los ojos y le miré… El acarició mi cuerpo una vez más, mientras me juraba amor eterno y fue entonces cuando le vi ponerse en pie y alejarse de mí, intente pararle pero no podía moverme… intenté hablar pero mis labios estaban sellados… Tan solo pude observar cómo se escabullía en la noche, llevándose mis sueños, mi amor… mi felicidad con él… Debo estarle agradecida, pues… con el desperté al amor… si, descubrí el amor apasionado de un amante, el amor inquebrantable de mi familia… y si… el temor… el miedo… cuando por equivocación me enterraron viva.” La joven juglar alza la mirada tañendo levemente la lira, todos los presentes la miran absortos, con tenue voz continua el relato. A estas alturas el temor me atenazaba la garganta y como imaginaréis me acurruqué en el sofá intentando apartarme de aquél ánima, pero esta me lanzó una apesadumbrada mirada antes de ponerse en pie, acercarse a mi y susurrarme con voz suave: “Ten cuidado con el apuesto bardo, aquel de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y mirada encendida… pues su único amor es La Muerte”... Sus descarnados dedos acariciaron mis mejillas dejando un rastro sanguinolento y entonces… roto el hechizo pude ver su verdadero rostro… el rostro de una mujer corrompido por la muerte, sus quijadas se asomaban entre los tendones de sus antes hermosas mejillas, sus ojos entonces velados me miraron sin ver… momentos después un terrible aullido surgió de su boca, mientras un viento frío abofeteaba mi rostro que escondí entre mis brazos temblorosos… Debo confesar que salí de aquella casa a toda prisa, y tan solo cuando llegué a la ciudad murmuré lo acontecido… Una vieja alcahueta confirmó mis sospechas, dice la historia que una joven fue hallada muerta en su cama, los padres rotos de dolor la enterraron, aquella misma mañana el jardinero se acercó a ellos diciéndoles que tenían que llamar a un sacerdote para que el alma en pena de la muchacha descansara, aseveraba que había podido oírla gritar toda la noche y que justo cuando las primeras luces del alba iluminaron la tumba, se quedó en silencio. El padre al escuchar semejante relato acudió corriendo a la tumba, ordenando que la abrieran… pero fue demasiado tarde pues al alzar el ataúd… pudieron comprobar horrorizados como las manos ensangrentadas de la joven, estaban clavadas en la tapa del mismo… sus dedos descarnados hasta el hueso habían arañado inútilmente la madera… Cuentan algunos que la madre al observar los ojos desencajados de terror de su hija y su boca abierta en un mudo grito, cayó fulminada por la impresión… Esta es una historia de amor verdadera… pero como ya advertí… no es una historia de amor cualquiera. Derechos de Autor Licencia de Creative Commons No es otra Historia de Amor by Nissa Audun is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License. Categoría:Biblioteca Categoría:Librería del lector